Building and sharing objects are popular and entertaining in games and simulations, as in real life. One way of building objects in video games is crafting, in which a set of skills or talents allows a player to make objects using gathered or purchased materials. For example, given iron ore that has been mined, a character with a blacksmith skill can craft a sword. Objects may also be obtained by trading with other players (or more accurately, to other player characters), e.g., by barter or a currency transaction, where the currency is in-game or real. Players can perform such functions “manually”, or marketplaces have been created where such may occur (such as Station Exchange® or auction houses). In auction houses, players (or their player characters) may not only purchase items but may also in some cases see the identity of the seller. Such functionality makes clear, e.g., to whom compensation for a purchased item is going and may allow such sellers to take pride in their goods.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.